Shuichi gets a pet
by Misura
Summary: Shuichi is convinced there's something scary running around in Yuki's apartment. [YukiShuichi]
1. First chapter

Shuichi gets a pet

Warnings/notes : Yuki/Shuichi, third pov, slight fluff, slightly weird

Disclaimer : I don't own Gravitation. I also don't own scary movies with spiders in them (of which I'm really glad).

written at 15th may 2003, by Misura

**********

_Staring out over the city below him, he thought about -_

Yuki hummed softly as the last chapter of his latest novel took shape, only two weeks late for once. His publisher would be pleased.

When he heard Shuichi's scream from the living room, he wasn't immediately alarmed. The pink-haired singer had a tendency to ... express himself rather loudly.

Probably some anime-serie on the TV had excited Shuichi. Yuki truly couldn't see what his pink-haired lover found so marvellous about them, but they kept Shuichi out of his working room for most of the afternoon which meant they had at least that quality, if no other.

_- he thought about the -_

"Yuuuuki!" 

He sighed. Ignoring this yell as well would only result in Shuichi coming to get him. So he supposed he didn't really have much of a choice ; drag himself to the livingroom, or be dragged there. Sometimes you simply couldn't win.

When he entered the livingroom he was surprised by two things : one being that the TV wasn't on. The other was Shuichi standing on top of a chair, seemingly on the verge of crying.

As soon as he noticed Yuki, his face brightened and he jumped down, launching himself at the author, who knew him well enough to be prepared for the impact.

"What's wrong, baka?" he asked, keeping the concern firmly out of his voice.

"I felt something hairy walk across my leg!" Shuichi wailed. "I'm scared, Yuki! What if it's one of those creepy spiders that kill and eat people!"

Yuki counted to ten, once again cursing the idiot that had thought watching horror-movies would be a nice way to pass the night and get his lover to glomp him without having to ask for it.

He should have known Shuichi would react like this. Next time, he'd try 'accidentally' renting some mushy romance-movies.

_Ah well, another lesson learned._

"That movie wasn't real, baka. It was just special effects." He smiled/sneered at Shuichi.

"How do you know things like that can't happen in normal life?" Shuichi demanded. "You can't, because if it had happened no one would be able to talk about it because they would all be eaten and maybe - "

At this point in Shuichi's near-hysterical tirade, Yuki decided to resort to kissing those trembling lips, before Shuichi would burst out crying and give him a guilty conscience, as well as a headache. "Hush. Nothing and no one is going to harm you here, koi. I promise."

"But ... " Shuichi still didn't look convinced.

Yuki counted to ten again.

_Since it *is* my fault he's like this, I suppose I can't complain about having to make him happy and bouncy again. Besides, I could use some distraction from my writing._

_Or should I say : 'inspiration for' my writing?_

"Maybe you ought to lie down a while to recover from the scare." he suggested, gently pulling Shuichi along to their ... his bedroom.

Shuichi blinked. "I'm not ill! Or tired! I'm always bored if you make me lie down, like that time when you said I had caught a cold and you ordered me to stay in bed all day." 

Yuki lacked even the patience to count to ten this time ; here he was, offering a cuddle-and-a-bit-more-if-you-really-insist session on the middle of the day, while he still had a novel to finish and this pink-haired idiot was whining he'd be bored. *Bored*.

"I'm sure *we* can think of something interesting to do." he ground out.

Shuichi blushed, seemingly catching on to things. "Ooooh, you mean ... "

"Yes." Yuki sighed, already over his annoyance. Shuichi was simply so adorable when he was shy ; even Yuki couldn't stay angry with him for much longer than a few seconds.

*****

[two days later, evening]

The romantic movies had been rent, the dinner-for-two had been ordered and, best of all, the unknown hairy-and-creepy thing hadn't showed up again. In short, everything was in place for a perfect evening. Yuki was looking forward to it.

His manuscript had been turned in yesterday, meaning he could entirely focus on Shuichi. Not that he'd let the pink-haired singer know that of course, but Yuki had promised himself some time exclusively for Shuichi before he'd start on his new novel.

That too was carefully kept from Shuichi.

"Yuuuuki! I'm hoooome!"

He pressed a key on his computer that changed the back-ground color to blue and waited for the door of his room to be run down. Shuichi seemed to be excited about tonight as well, since he spanned the distance from the front-door to Yuki's working room three-and-a-half seconds faster than usual. 

"Baka." he scowled as a way of greeting.

"I love you." Shuichi beamed.

Yuki nodded once and turned back to his screen that showed a screen-saver by now. That nod meant to say both 'I know you love me so I'll never hurt you' and 'I love you too, even if I can't say it to you now'. For Shuichi, it was enough.

~tbc~


	2. Second chapter

Shuichi gets a pet

Warnings/notes : Yuki/Shuichi, third pov, slight fluff, slightly weird

Disclaimer : I don't own Gravitation. The movie-quotes are made up.

written at 9th june 2003, by Misura

**********

_"Even if our ways part now, know that in your heart I will always be with you, my love."_

Shuichi sniffled.

_"I will eat nor sleep until the day we meet again, for to live without you is impossible to me."_

Shuichi buried his head in Yuki's shirt, sobbing, while the author concluded, somewhat to his surprise, that this movie was even worse than he had imagined. Though he *had* noted some things that might come in handy for his next novel ...

Hey, if this was the kind of romance people wanted to see and read about, who was Yuki to deny it to them?

Who cared it was hardly practical to refrain from any food or rest for the course of many days, to wait for your lover so that you could either die of starvation in his arms, or fall asleep at the kiss of welcome? Yuki snorted.

_"Grant me one favor before I leave you, please. Let me but once kiss your sweet lips so that I may die a happy - "_

A loud hiccuping sound from Shuichi prevented Yuki from fully hearing yet another masterpiece of romantic drivel. Ah well, he could always watch them again later, when Shuichi was off to work. Part of his research after all. Of course he didn't *enjoy* this kind of stuff.

"Have some popcorn." Food usually managed to cheer Shuichi up. Or at least make him go reasonably quiet for a while. 

"Thanks, Yuki." Shuichi reached for the bowl.

Exactly two minutes later, the hero was fighting off a group of villains, the heroine was about to be forced into marrying a toadlike prince and the bowl with popcorn was as good as empty.

"EEEEEEEEH!"

Yuki closed his eyes until his ears stopped ringing, then looked at the screen to see what might have prompted this unpleasant reaction. He had been so sure a pg romance-movie wouldn't prompt anything louder than a soft whisper, but apparently he had overestimated Shuichi.

Patting his pink-haired lover on the head, he remarked soothingly : "They're not really dead, baka. They're just acting. Don't worry."

Shuichi glared at him. "I *know* that silly! I'm not stupid!"

"Then why were you screaming? For fun?" Yuki inquired a little peeved.

Shuichi's expression became haunted as he slowly shook his head. "I *saw* it again!"

"Uhm, saw what?" Yuki inquired. 

"The *thing*!" Shuichi screamed, pointing a trembling hand at a dark corner of the room. Yuki focused on the indicated spot, not really convinced he'd see anything but dust and cobwebs.

But he did. There really *was* something there, staring back at him.

Yuki swallowed, repeating his own reassurements over and over in his head like a mantra.

Shuichi shrieked again. "It *moves*! It's coming this way!"

Jumping up, the pink-haired singer launched the empty bowl that had contained their home-made popcorn, to let it fall in a graceful arc and finally land on the floor upside down.

It was an amazing coincidence the thing landed *exactly* on the *thing*, one Yuki considered much too unlikely to ever be able to use in his novels. 

Frozen, the two listened to the scraping sounds coming from inside the bowl.

"Yuuuuuuki! What are we going to *do*?" Shuichi wailed.

Yuki wished he knew. Only he didn't and he couldn't admit that. So he simply remained silent.

"It's coming out! We're going to *die*!" Shuichi seemed intent on spending his last seconds alive strangling Yuki to death. "Noooooo! I'm not done with my new song yet!"

Faced with hysteria, Yuki's natural instincts finally kicked in again. Whatever was under that bowl, he was sure it couldn't be as much of a lethal danger as Shuichi seemed to believe.

Well, reasonably sure. Sure enough to order Shuichi to lift the bowl. Which the pink-haired singer adamantly refused to do, so that he had to do it himself after all, while Shuichi watched from a safe distance, armed with a water-gun.

Reaching for the bowl, Yuki considered he was likely to be splashed wet by an overly excited Shuichi than to be killed by whatever it was he was about to release.

He hoped his instincts were right. 

Making sure his hand didn't tremble he grabbed the bowl and picked it up.

To reveal ...

"Awwwww, how cute!" Shuichi, prudent for once, slowly stepped closer to stare at the dreaded 'creepy and hairy thing'.

... a small furry body, with two rather big ears and a pointy nose with trembling whiskers.

"I wanna keep him! I'll call him Tom-kun, just like in the cartoon!" Shuichi gushed.

Two dark, bead-like eyes blinked rapidly, while staring at Yuki as if asking what that weird, pink-haired person was rambling about. Yuki shrugged, before he could stop himself.

"I'll feed him cheese! And protect him from the evil cats that want to eat him!" Shuichi declared firmly, staring defiantly at Yuki, who shrugged again.

"You'll have to catch him first, baka. And where are you going to put him? You don't have a cage or something." Yuki pointed out, hoping these practical objections would stop Shuichi's plans without getting the singer upset with him again.

After all, he had spent quite some work on making this evening perfect ; he wasn't about to have some stupid rodent ruin it all.

He glared at the creature, willing it to run away.

"He can sleep in a box tonight!" Shuichi replied brightly. "Then we can go buy a cage tomorrow. I already know which kind I want ; one with all those wheels and stuff in it, so that I can watch him play all day."

'Tom-kun' cocked his head, as if considering whether or not he liked that.

"Don't let him get away!" Shuichi sprinted to the kitchen.

Yuki wondered if he could 'accidentally' drop something in the creature's direction to chase it, without having Shuichi freak out on him, of course. Before he had reached a decision, Shuichi was back, holding an empty paper box in triumph.

"Come on in your new home, Tom-kun!" Shuichi put the box down, a few feet in front of said mouse, whose nose picked up the smell of the cheese Shuichi had put in the box, luring him closer, until at last he had crawled in the box to nibble contentedly at his food.

Shuichi crowed with delight, while Yuki felt a serious headache coming up.

"I'm going to bed." he announced.

"Okay." Shuichi replied, not even looking up.

~tbc~

Extra disclaimer : I don't own 'Tom and Jerry' the cartoon Shuichi refers to.

A/N : All right, I have two possible endings in mind now. One lets 'Tom-kun' live, the other has him die. Does anyone have a preference?


	3. Third chapter

Shuichi gets a pet

Warnings/notes : Yuki/Shuichi, third pov, slight fluff, slightly weird, Tohma (ooc?)

Disclaimer : I don't own Gravitation.

written at 24th august 2003, by Misura

Two remarks :

1. Yes, I am aware that 'Tom' in 'Tom and Jerry' refers to the cat rather than the mouse. And so is Shuichi (or so I assume). See it like something in the style of naming your lazy goldfish 'Shark' or your eternally dozing cat 'Tiger'.

2. Thanks to your unanimous support, Tom-kun will live through the end of this fic *throws away a fluffy Yuki-comforting-Shuichi scene*. Be proud of yourselves!

[Note : Well, the vote *was* unanimous when I started this ^^;]

**********

Over the next few days, Tom-kun received the cage Shuichi had wanted, heaps of attention, the best cheese to be found in Japan and a number of increasingly dark glares from Yuki.

"This is *my* apartment you know." he remarked.

Tom-kun continued nibbling on his cheese.

"I have every right to kick the both of you out."

Tom-kun raised his head to throw him a seemingly apologetic look of utter lack of understanding.

Yuki sighed.

"I should be working on my new novel, not sit here talking to some stupid rodent."

Tom-kun nodded.

"You have no idea what I'm saying to you, do you?"

Tom-kun nodded again.

"Would Shuichi believe you just escaped and ran off if I'd throw you out of the window?"

Cold brown eyes met bead-like black ones. Tom-kun blinked.

"No, I guess he won't. Even *he* isn't that daft."

Yuki drummed his fingers on the kitchen-table, trying to think of some other way to get rid of this unwanted guest, preferrably one that wouldn't raise any suspicions with Shuichi.

*****

Three hours, sixteen doomed plots, four cans of beer and eight cigarettes later found Yuki's book just as far as it had been before, without his brains having come up with anything that might actually work. Yuki was almost ready to give it up and simply go looking for another apartment, in a building where pets weren't allowed if that was possible, when the doorbell rang.

Curiously, Yuki went to open the door, to come face to face with Seguchi Tohma, who wore a beaming smile and had a large box cradled in his arms.

"What ... "

"Eiri-san, I hear you've been having problems with mice recently." A lot of people might have called the expression on Tohma's face scary. Yuki Eiri wasn't one of them.

"I ... "

"Or rather, one of them in particular. By the name of 'Tom-kun'?" Tohma's mouth twisted a little, as if he didn't like the way that name tasted.

"How ... "

"Oh, don't concern yourself about that. Let's just say I have my sources and leave it at that, ne? However, I do have in my possession the perfect solution for your trouble." Tohma stared at Yuki expectantly. "Unless you're not interested, of course .... "

Yuki stepped aside, allowing Tohma to enter his apartment. Tohma strode in, managing not to smirk too openly. Something in the box made a purring noise.

*****

__

"I ... I don't believe you anymore!" Her eyes stared in his, dark with suspicion. "You played with me like a cat with some innocent mouse. That's not the kind of relationship I want to be in."

Yuki hummed softly, pleased with the progress he was making. If all went well his next piece of romantic nonsense ought to be finished within the next week. As to the whiskered nuisance in the kitchen ... well, let's just say he had yet another reason to be grateful to Seguchi Tohma.

"Yuuuuki! Toooom-kun! I'm hooooome." He waited for the running footsteps to come down the hall, for the door to his office being run down and for a pink whirlwind to sweep in.

Three minutes crept past, while none of the things he'd expected happened. Then he couldn't bear it any longer.

The sight of Shuichi, cooing to his pet in the kitchen instead of coming to pester Yuki with his incessant babbling was enough to crush the last shreds of guilt he might have had about his 'solution'. It was simply intolerable someone would get more of Shuichi's attention than himself.

That wasn't jealousy. It was merely ... justice.

"Oh, hi Yuki! Aren't you supposed to be working on your novel?" Shuichi threw him a quick glance before turning back to Tom-kun again. Yuki gritted his teeth.

"I have a surprise for you, Shuichi-chan."

Shuichi turned around abruptly, his mouth forming an 'O' while his eyes sparkled. For a moment, Yuki basked in being the center of Shuichi's attention.

"A ... surprise?" Shuichi inquired.

"In the box on the table in the living room." Yuki replied, after prudently stepping out of the way to keep from being run over. Which, considering the speed with which Shuichi sprinted to the living room, was a good thing. Yuki slowly followed, wondering how Shuichi would react to the contents of Tohma's mysterious box.

He should have known Shuichi would react exactly as expected.

"Oooh!" Shuichi gazed in adoration at the bundle of golden fur he was holding in his hands. "Yuki! Thank you! Does she have a name yet?"

"It's a 'he', baka." Yuki scoffed. "And his name is Y- Jerry-kun." Actually, Tohma had called him 'Yuki', for reasons the author didn't care to think about, but Shuichi definitely didn't need to know that little fact.

~tbc~


	4. Fourth chapter

Shuichi gets a pet

Warnings/notes : Yuki/Shuichi, third pov, slight fluff, slightly weird, Tohma (ooc?)

Disclaimer : I don't own Gravitation.

written at 29th august 2003, by Misura

Chapter warning : animals being wildly ooc

**********

Shuichi had caught on to things.

"Absolutely not."

"But Yuki ... "

Everything had gone so smoothly too.

"Which part of 'no' don't you understand?"

"Yuuuki!"

He should have known Shuichi would ruin his plans again in the end.

But he had worked it out so perfectly, all of it, down to the conciliatory 'how-could-you-have-known-Jerry-kun-would-want-to-eat-Tom-kun'-speech to soothe Shuichi's feelings of guilt the next morning at finding his beloved Tom-kun gone into Jerry-kun's stomach.

Yuki would prove that he did indeed care for Shuichi by immediately kicking out the offending cat who had dared to hurt Shuichi's feelings like that, of course, which would leave the two of them by themselves again. Perfect.

Trust Shuichi to make a complete mess of affairs.

"There is *no way* I'm letting that ... that rodent sleep in one bed with us."

Trust Shuichi to come up with something as idiotic as that.

"But Jerry-kun's going to harm him if I don't keep him close!"

Trust Shuichi to get smart just when you didn't want him to.

"Why would he do that?" Yuki tried. "He's well fed and very nice. I'm sure they'd get along just fine if you'd let them try."

Maybe that had been pushing it a little too much. Shuichi stared at him like he was stupid. 

"Jerry-kun is a *cat*. Tom-kun is a *mouse*." Shuichi spoke slowly, like talking to some child. Some very stupid, very slow child. "Cats eat mice."

"Nonetheless, he's not going to sleep here." Yuki crossed his arms.

"Fine." Shuichi glared at him. "Then you can go sleep on the couch."

"Like I care." Yuki retorted, before his brains caught on to Shuichi's actual words. "What?! This is *my* house, brat! Not yours!"

"I can't protect Tom-kun when I'm on the couch, unless you let Jerry-kun stay in the sleeping-room." Shuichi reasoned. "Either you sleep with both of us, or you sleep on the couch."

Yuki wondered if he could convince anyone he'd 'accidentally' strangled Shuichi. Probably not. A pity that.

"Oh, very well then." He knew when to admit defeat. Revenge would be sweet though. They'd both pay for what they'd done to him.

*****

[later that night]

Shuichi woke abruptly when a gush of cold air stroke past his bare back. Yuki was still asleep, having pulled most of the blankets to his side of the bed.

Shuichi smiled, considering how sweet Yuki looked like this. Remembering the third occupant of the bed, he felt a rush of panic, until he noticed Tom-kun, contentedly rolled up in the crook of Yuki's arm. He wondered if mice were like cats, preferring the company of those that didn't like them. It was an amusing idea.

Licking his dry lips, Shuichi decided he really wanted something to drink. A glass of water would do nicely. Careful not to disturb Yuki, he slipped out of bed. 

The door opened nearly without a sound and he hurried to the kitchen, too intent on his goal to notice he hadn't properly pulled the door shut behind him, instead allowing it to swing back open. Someone else did notice though. Two yellow eyes blinked, before soft paws soundlessly tripped in the direction of the welcoming door.

*

Shuichi tossed back his head as he eagerly gulped down the cold water. After his first thirst had been sated he looked around for Jerry-kun, wondering if perhaps the cat would care for some water as well and feeling a little guilty at locking him out.

"Jerry-kun?" he called out softly. "Are you mad at me?"

After a few minutes, he concluded Jerry-kun had to be asleep and unable to hear him. Putting his glass down, Shuichi walked back to the sleeping room.

*

Whiskers trembling, Tom-kun raised his head sleepily to sniff at the air. He sensed some sort of danger very nearby ... something like ...

"Meow." Jerry-kun grinned.

.. a cat.

"Eeep!" 

And Yuki slept on, blissfully unaware of the chase about to wreak havoc on his sleeping room, dreaming of a world without pets or fangirls, consisting merely of him and Shuichi, preferrably without clothes. He smiled, almost purring.

Jerry-kun studied him for a moment, before Tom-kun made the mistake of moving. And pounced.

~tbc~


	5. Fifth chapter

Shuichi gets a pet

Warnings/notes : Yuki/Shuichi, third pov, slight fluff, slightly weird, Tohma (ooc?)

Disclaimer : I don't own Gravitation.

written at 7th september 2003, by Misura

Chapter warning : animals being wildly ooc (worse than before), not very much Yuki/Shuichi

**********

Being woken because a pouncing cat scratched its nails over your arm in a vain attempt to catch a mouse had to rank somewhere in the lower regions of Yuki's top-list of ways to start his morning. It was both painful to his arm and head, mainly because of the noises accompanying Jerry-kun's actions ; the high eep of Tom-kun and the low mewling of the cat himself.

Not even the prospect of Tom-kun's violent death and the following, utterly satisfying experience of kicking Jerry-kun out after that, could make up for his current agony, he was sure.

And of course, in the midst of this chaos, the door opened to reveal Shuichi, the one responsible for the start of all this.

"Close the door, you baka!" Yuki yelled, visions of the damage that could be done to his apartment if Tom-kun would manage to escape from this room. A ruined sleeping room was bad enough already ; he didn't want to have to redecorate his entire apartment.

Shuichi paled and complied, while several vases fell to the floor and shattered as Tom-kun tried to hide behind them. Yuki sighed and closed his eyes, wishing he'd wake up to find it had all been just a bad dream.

"Tom-kun! Watch out!" Shuichi shrieked. Yuki turned around to see the mouse having somehow ended up on the windowsill. In front of an open window.

Shuichi jumped forwards, his hand outstretched, almost at the same time Jerry-kun did. The cat reached their goal mere microseconds earlier, catching the mouse in its mouth and gracefully disappearing through the window.

"Jerry-kun! Tom-kun!" Shuichi yelled, staring down to see the tip of a golden tail disappear around the corner. At least the cat had survived the fall ...

The room went perfectly silent then, save for Shuichi's soft sobs that gradually grew in volume, until Yuki got tired of it and went to close the window and take his pink-haired lover back to bed.

Shuichi clung to him, which was, Yuki reflected in one of his last clear moments, a small thing to be grateful for to the creatures that had destroyed his sleeping-room.

*****

[three days later]

For the first time in his life, Seguchi Tohma was worried for someone *not* his protege Yuki Eiri.

Instead he was worried for the author's namesake, the golden-furred cat he'd named Yuki for foolish, sentimental, but valid reasons. After seeing what had been done to Yuki's sleeping room, he couldn't blame Yuki for not caring about where the creature responsible had gone, but Tohma'd cared about the cat.

He wanted him back. Only he didn't have the slightest idea how he could accomplish that, except by hanging up posters and asking around if anyone had seen a golden-furred cat. Which he had done. Without any success.

Which had brought him here, to the park near the studios to eat his lunch and contemplate the unfairness of life in general and that of Seguchi Tohma's in particular.

Picking his bread apart he discovered he'd put cheese on it, again. He hated the stuff. On his bread anyway. He sighed.

And that was when he noticed the pair of golden eyes studying him.

"Yuki-kun! Is that really you?"

An impatient flick of the tail. A jump on the bench he was sitting on, followed by a quick snatch and a retreat, that left him speechless for a moment.

Did a *cat* just steal the cheese off his bread?

Shaking his surprise off, he quickly followed the golden-furred animal to another corner of the park where a paper box was standing on the ground, out of which two shy black eyes stared at him anxiousy. Yuki-kun halted, tossing his prize on the ground in front of the box and staring at Tohma expectantly.

"What ... " 

Yuki-kun meowed, tripping forwards on velvet paws to nuzzle the shy mouse that had come out to nibble at the cheese. It was a very strange thing to see.

"Oh well, guess I have place for both of you."

Yuki-kun nodded solemnly, allowing Tohma to pick up the mouse and the box and walk them home, after calling the studios to tell them he'd be late.

*****

"What should I call you, I wonder." Tohma stared pensively at the mouse sleeping so contentedly in the paws of what should have been its greatest enemy.

"Hmmm, since your companion's called Yuki, I guess 'Shuichi' would be an appropriate name to call you. ne, Yuki-kun?" He stroke the golden fur, to be rewarded with a soft purr.

Tohma sighed and went to his cold and lonely bed.

~OWARI~


End file.
